


Amour inacceptable

by Wizzette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Deux hommes se laissent aller dans les bras de l'autre. Ils s'aiment, mais leur amour est impossible, il est inacceptable : un prince et un serviteur ne peuvent pas former un couple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour inacceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Attention : le rating n'est pas mis pour faire beau. Cet OS est un yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez retourner sur la page précédente.
> 
> Cet OS a été écrit pour la communauté de LiveJournal "7 couples" sur le thème "Amour impossible". Le but de cette communauté est d'écrire 7 textes avec 7 couples différents, sur un thème précis. Celui ci est ma troisième contribution.
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS en laissant une review.

Progressivement, un jeune homme blond s'éveilla. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Le soleil se levait à l'extérieur, diffusant une légère clarté dans la grande pièce qui lui faisait office de chambre. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il pensa qu'il devait être l'heure de quitter son lit s'il considérait l'intensité de la lumière du jour. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter la chaleur de ses draps soyeux. Il ne bougeait pas beaucoup dans son sommeil, il était encore bien recouvert. Il referma un peu les yeux, quelques secondes afin de se donner du courage pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Il ne voulait pas se lever. De toute façon, Merlin n'était pas encore arrivé avec son petit déjeuner, il avait donc encore le temps. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas considérer l'absence de son serviteur comme étant fiable. Merlin avait encore plus de mal à se lever que lui. Il était rare qu'il soit à l'heure, Arthur s'était habitué à cela et prévoyait donc son coup à chaque fois.

Ce jour là, il lui avait dit de venir lui mener son petit déjeuner à 7h45, pour être certain de commencer à manger à huit heures. Sa journée de la veille avait été fatigante : une succube avait fait un carnage durant les jours précédents. Ils l'avaient identifié la veille avant de la placer dans un cachot en attendant son exécution. Elle allait être brûlée ce matin là sur la grande place public. Ils avaient dû rassurer la population, et visiter les familles des personnes qui avaient subi des dommages de la part de la créature magique.

Arthur se tourna sur le dos, alors qu'il avait passé la nuit sur le coté. Il bailla une fois supplémentaire en s'étirant les bras en arrières, et ouvrit définitivement ses yeux. Son érection matinale frotta contre le voile qui le recouvrait. Il gémit faiblement. La succube n'avait pas été utile pour endormir ses pulsions.

Il était prince. Il était l'héritier de la famille Pendragon qui gouvernait Camelot. Il était destiné à devenir roi de cette cité. Il allait épouser une fille d'une grande famille qui lui donnerait un garçon qui gouvernerait à son tour le moment venu. En attendant d'être lié, il était seul, désespérément seul. Il était prince, il ne pouvait pas fréquenter les filles de joie du peuple, comme le faisait ses chevaliers, afin d'assouvir ses besoins. Il avait commencé à se masturber de temps en temps le soir ou le matin, seul dans sa chambre. Puis Merlin était arrivé, avec sa jeunesse et son innocence. Il était devenu son serviteur, puis son amant. Personne ne le savait. Le brun était également seul, il semblait à Arthur qu'il était beaucoup occupé même si le prince ne savait pas en quoi : qu'est ce qu'un garçon comme Merlin pouvait faire de son temps libre ? Il ne savait pas que son serviteur était un sorcier, et qu'il tentait de maîtriser sa magie.

Au début, Merlin était simplement le serviteur d'Arthur. Il lui préparait ses repas, s'occupait de ses vêtements et de son armure, et faisait tout ce que le futur roi lui demandait. Une fois, l'entraînement avait été rude. Arthur était rentré avec quelques ecchymoses. Le brun avait souhaité soigner son supérieur. Sans vraiment le prévoir, ni savoir comment, ils avaient fini par s'embrasser. Leur gestes étaient devenus plus soutenus, leurs caresses s'étaient faites plus poussées. Ils avaient fini nu comme le jour de leur naissance, le blond au dessus du brun, en train d'accomplir l'acte de chair.

Après cette première fois, imprévue et pas aussi agréable que prévu, les deux jeunes hommes avaient été gênés de se retrouver en présence de l'autre. Gaïus et Gwen commençaient à les regarder suspicieusement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, trouvant étrange le comportement distant des deux hommes. Afin d'éloigner les soupçons, ils avaient décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé : le peuple ne devait pas savoir que le prince avait eu une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa promise. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils avaient forniqué de nouveaux ensemble. Ils avaient décidé de continuer de se fréquenter de cette manière de temps en temps, tout en gardant secret cette relation immorale, inacceptable.

Ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de se retrouver qu'à deux pour assouvir leur besoin. La succube leur avait demandé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, et ils avaient été occupé par d'autres activités dont la présentation d'une femme venue de l'autre bout du royaume afin d'épouser le prince de Camelott. Elle avait fini par repartir quelques jours après son arrivée, le jeune homme n'était pas à son goût, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. Arthur avait été heureux de voir la fille repartir.

Bien sur, il savait qu'il devrait bientôt se marier pour avoir un héritier, il aimerait bien se réveiller le matin dans les bras de quelqu'un et pouvoir l'embrasser et l'aimer autant qu'il le voulait, mais il n'était pas pressé. Il ne l'était plus depuis qu'il couchait avec son serviteur qui se mettait en quatre pour assouvir tous ses désirs.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais il aimait Merlin, pas simplement comme un serviteur, il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il aimait tout chez lui : son beau visage toujours souriant, sa peau douce, sa lucidité cachée derrière une immaturité, même ses défauts lui étaient agréables, son incapacité à être à l'heure, sa façon de lui tenir tête, mais toujours en agissant pour le bien de ceux qu'il chérissait. Souvent, il rêvait de sourire ou rire face au comportement enfantin du garçon mais son statut social l'en empêchait. Il était prince. Il ne pouvait pas aimer un serviteur.

De nombreuses fois, il aurait pu envoyer son serviteur au pilori, mais il préférait régler ses compte à l'abri des regards. Bien sur, il l'envoyait au poteau lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il finissait toujours par le punir lui même une fois la nuit tombée. Il adorait entendre Merlin le supplier, mais c'était à double tranchant puisque le brun pouvait se montrer très imaginatif pour retourner la situation en sa faveur et le faire languir à son tour.

Il aurait bien voulu que Merlin soit là ce matin là afin de l'aider à régler son petit problème matinal, mais il était seul et n'aimait pas abuser du garçon même s'il désirait plus que tout pouvoir le toucher. Le brun était encore en retard. Il n'avait pas envie de se masturber, il venait de se réveiller et il voulait profiter tranquillement de la chaleur de ses draps. Il aurait souhaité que son érection disparaisse d'elle même, mais penser à Merlin ne fit que l'augmenter. Elle devenait douloureuse. Elle mettrait du temps à diminuer d'elle même, et il était tellement en manque de temps et de présence.

Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur l'oreiller. Il prit appui sur celle ci et sur ses talons pour soulever ses fesses afin de débloquer son pantalon qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à ses genoux. Il savait qu'il avait peu de temps, que bientôt on allait frapper à sa porte et qu'il devrait se lever. Il ferma ses yeux. Doucement, il fit descendre sa main droite le long de son torse glabre, sous sa chemise, jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il frissonna légèrement. Il était impatient. Il imaginait que c'était les mains de Merlin, pas les siennes. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, il ne voulait pas les ouvrir, il avait l'impression que les émotions étaient plus fortes les yeux clos. Après s'être un peu attardé au niveau de la ceinture, puis à faire le tour de son sexe, il fit monter son pouce et son index le long de son pénis. Il soupira de bien être.

Trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il n'entendit pas le coup qu'on frappa à sa porte, ni celle ci s'ouvrir doucement afin de laisser entrer un jeune garçon brun avec un plateau repas. Alors qu'il allait empoigner son sexe à pleine main, bien décidé à se libérer, un petit rire accompagné d'un "ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi, sire" moqueur lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux, tout en lui faisant reculer sa main pour la poser sur le lit. Il n'avait pas entendu Merlin entrer. Il était terriblement gêné d'être surpris dans cette position.

La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire pour se protéger fut de se mettre sur la défensive : "Qui t'as autorisé à entrer ?

\- J'ai frappé, vous ne m'avez pas répondu. J'ai pensé que vous étiez encore endormi. C'est mon travail de veiller à ce que vous soyez à l'heure à vos rendez vous. Surtout que la journée risque d'être longue, et que vous m'avez demandé de vous amener votre petit déjeuner à sept heure quarante cinq.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?" questionna le blond qui souhaitait que son serviteur le laisse tranquille afin de le laisser terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Surtout que son érection était toujours aussi douloureuse. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement avec un visage d'ange en face de lui, avec une fine bouche tentatrice qu'il rêvait d'embrasser de nouveau. Merlin était désirable, plus que désirable avec son petit sourire moqueur qui ne le quittait jamais.

"Il sera huit heures dans cinq minutes.

\- Ce qui signifie que tu as dix minutes de retard.

\- Vu la position dans laquelle je vous trouve, je peux me demander si je suis en retard ou en avance. Vous vous débrouillez souvent seul ? Est ce que je peux vous être utile, Messire ?" questionna le brun sans se départir de son sourire, les yeux brillants de lubricité, en avançant tel un félin vers le lit.

Le prince n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit le drap frôler sa peau. Il frissonna : l'air de la chambre était frais sur son corps qui venait de passer plusieurs heures au chaud dans le lit. Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de son serviteur. D'anticipation, il sentit son sexe se durcir un peu plus.

"On dirait que mon petit roi est déjà bien excité," murmura le brun à l'oreille du blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Dépêches-toi," fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire avant que ses lèvres se retrouvent happées par la bouche de son compagnon. Le baiser était passionné, presque brutal à cause du désir contenu. Pour plus de confort, Merlin s'était presque couché au dessus du blond. Pendant qu'il s'embrassait avec passion, leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Le tissu du pantalon du sorcier était rêche, il les dérangeait. C'est pour cela qu'il ne tarda pas à voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, en rejoignant le tee-shirt bleu qui fut enlevé dès que les lèvres des deux garçons se séparèrent. Leurs mains n'étaient pas restés inactives. Tous deux étaient en tenue d'Adam.

Doucement, Merlin se rapprocha derechef de son amant. Il s'attaqua à son cou, l'embrassant, le léchant. Arthur se laissait faire, profitant de chaque instant. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre que la bouche et la langue qui parcourait son torse, descendant doucement vers son entre jambe. Il avait l'impression que son serviteur le faisait languir. C'était inhumain de faire autant patienter quelqu'un. Il était à bout, mais pas encore prêt à jouir. Et cela, Merlin l'avait bien remarqué et en jouait en lui lançant des regards moqueurs tout en faisant remonter sa langue le long de sa verge alors qu'Arthur relâchait sa tête en arrière sous le coup des sensations qui l'envahissaient. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir les gémissements ou cris qui sortaient régulièrement de sa bouche.

Un dernier coup de langue et tout s'arrêta. Arthur maudit Merlin. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ! Il était le prince, lui était un serviteur. Il n'avait pas le droit de le mettre dans cet état, de le faire languir, de le faire patienter, de ne pas obéir à son besoin. Il préféra ne pas penser qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être dans cette position : un prince ne fait pas l'amour avec son serviteur.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Arthur, moins occupé par ses sens, se rendit compte qu'il s'était totalement abandonné aux mains expertes de son partenaire. Il voulait que son compagnon prenne autant de plaisir que lui. Il le connaissait suffisamment, et avait eu assez d'expérience ensemble pour savoir ce que l'autre attendait.

Brusquement, Arthur se retrouva au dessus de Merlin. Ce fut au tour du brun d'être que marionnette et gémissements sous la douce torture du blond qui n'hésita pas à lui faire un suçon au cou, tout en faisant quelques vas et viens avec sa main sur sa hampe déjà bien dressée.

Arthur se redressa, admirant le corps sur lequel commençait à apparaître une fine pellicule de sueur. Il chercha un consentement dans le regard de son amant. Ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre. Le brun reprit une dernière fois les lèvres du brun, avant que ce dernier humidifie les doigts qui lui étaient tendus. C'est impatient qu'il fit cela. Il sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité. Merlin aimait Arthur. Il aimait son crétin royal, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Bien sur, il était fier et arrogant mais il était également quelqu'un de très attentif à ceux qu'il appréciait, très humain. Néanmoins, Il n'était pas dupe : il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que son amour puisse être réciproque et vivre au grand jour. Arthur est un prince, Merlin est un serviteur. Ils ne sont pas de la même classe sociale. Leur amour est impossible.

Un doigt est fin, lorsqu'il en a deux, c'est plus embêtant. Mais Merlin n'y fit pas énormément attention, trop impatient de la suite. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur finit par juger son partenaire prêt à l'accueillir. Merlin gémit de frustration, ce qui arracha un sourire au blond, lorsque celui-ci enleva ses doigts afin de le pénétrer. Comme à chaque fois, la douleur submergea le brun à ce moment là. Arthur y fit très attention et s'adapta au rythme de son partenaire jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se soit fait à sa présence. Les vas et viens commencèrent et s'accélèrent. Leurs gémissements furent plus nombreux. Il fallut que peu de temps pour qu'Arthur se déverse en Merlin, peu avant que le brun jouisse sur le ventre de son partenaire, tout en disant le nom de l'autre.

Ils étaient heureux, ainsi, tous les deux. Ils auraient voulu rester comme ça, ne pas bouger. Malheureusement, la journée débutait et ils avaient des choses à faire. Ils restèrent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence, durant quelques minutes, profitant de chaque secondes passées en compagnie de la personne qu'il aimait. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ensemble. Arthur était un prince. Merlin était un serviteur. Jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble. Leur amour était impossible.

Ils finirent par se séparer et se lever. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de déclarer sur un ton moqueur : "Tu es vraiment impossible Merlin : que tu sois incapable d'être à l'heure, je peux l'accepter, mais je ne peux pas permettre que tu me mettes également en retard.

\- Rien ne vous empêche de changer de serviteur, sire, mais ne venez pas me chercher si le prochain ne vous conviens pas.

\- Tais toi Merlin. Je voudrai déjeuner en silence." Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, presque un sourire amoureux, alors qu'Arthur se dirigeait vers la table où son repas l'attendait. Jamais, ils ne pourront former un couple.


End file.
